WIM
by Chibi Chang
Summary: I'm not supposed to tell you, but i secretly hacked into the W.I.M. (Wizading Instant Message!) System and am able to bring you the IM conversations between Ron, Hemione, Krum, Harry, and Cho! It's what they REALLY type, nothing omited or sensored!
1. Come-putter and Internment

W.I.M.  
  
An im convo between Hermione and Ron on WIM- Wizard Instant Messenger  
  
Disclaimer: I am just a mere writer. I do not own any of the characters, no matter how much I love them! I have no money, so don't sue me!  
  
Intro: Ron received a letter from his dad saying that they now have a 'come- putter' with 'intern meant' axcess at home. Hermione writes out instruction to Ron on how to get an instant messenger and gives him her screen name.  
  
ChudleyCannons4 immed H1smrtGrl  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Hey Herm!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Hey Ron  
  
ChudleyCannons4: wassup?  
  
H1smrtGrl: nm  
  
ChudleyCannons4: sat what?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: say*  
  
H1smrtGrl: nm stands for "not much"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: how can U respond so fast?  
  
H1smrtGrl: I'm used to typing  
  
ChudleyCannons4: takes me 4evr  
  
H1smrtGrl: at least you know how to shorthand  
  
ChudleyCannons4: shorthand?… that's just how I spell  
  
H1smrtGrl: Um… -_-"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: j/k  
  
H1smrtGrl: How do you know all the shorthand stuff already?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: are you ok?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Ahhh!!! Your icon!  
  
H1smrtGrl: lol. You like it?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I can't type w/ that ugly git on my screen!  
  
H1smrtGrl: What do you have against Victor Krum?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I learned the short hand from taking notes…  
  
H1smrtGrl: Really? I'm impressed  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Actually no. I learned it from Ur notes  
  
H1smrtGrl: O  
  
ChudleyCannons4: How do U get those lil images?  
  
H1smrtGrl: they are called icons.  
  
*Herm gives Ron directions on how to get icons. He chooses a cannon one*  
  
H1smrtGrl: I g2g!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: huh?  
  
H1smrtGrl: I got to go!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: O! bye!  
  
*H1smrtGrl is no longer online 


	2. Love ya!

The next day Hermione IMs Ron while Ron was surfing the web for Chudley Cannons pics  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Hey- Wuzzup?  
  
H1smrtGrl: hi, nothing really.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: nm either. what U doin?  
  
H1smrtGrl: IMing and looking some stuff up for Muggle Studies. How about you?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: looking for Chuddley cannon pics  
  
H1smrtGrl: Kwel. Good luck. Not many wizards have pics of the cannons and even if they did, it might be prohibited to post them  
  
ChudleyCannons4: O. 2 bad  
  
H1smrtGrl: Yeah  
  
ChudleyCannons4: U R the only 1 on my Buddy list  
  
H1smrtGrl: Ron, will you do me a favor?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yes?  
  
*Deep inside Ron is hoping…..  
  
H1smrtGrl: will you stop typing shorthand?  
  
*His hope diminishes  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Y?  
  
H1smrtGrl: because it annoys me to death!  
  
ChudleyCannons4; okay  
  
H1smrtGrl: thanks  
  
ChudleyCannons4: no problem- except it is a pain it the @$$  
  
H1smrtGrl: RON!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Sry, but it's not as if I'm saying it aloud!  
  
H1smrtGrl: It's still not nice! You should know better  
  
ChudleyCannons4: @$$!@$$!@$$!@$$!@$$!@$$!  
  
H1smrtGrl: …………………..  
  
A new window pops up on Ron's screen:  
  
*You have been warned by H1smrtGrl. Your warning level is now 30%  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Umm.. a window just popped up. What does it mean to be warned?  
  
H1smrtGr (-_-"): It means that I do not like what you are typing!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Well, SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: is being warned a bad thing?  
  
H1smrtGrl: YES!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: oh, okay  
  
H1smrtGrl: My gosh, you are a total loss  
  
ChudleyCannons4: riiiiight  
  
H1smrtGrl: Well, what are you doing over summer?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: fyugdHJIAKLC wpoj  
  
H1smrtGrl: huh?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: dacscbcuyerqoi8cbyrfhkfnqienn  
  
ChudleyCannons4: cqertqeruyihfisdujhfcvnluvghvbvnahfd  
  
H1smrtGrl: You don't say?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I LOVE YOUGNFHJAOIF  
  
H1smrtGrl: HUH?!?!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that wazzn't me!  
  
H1smrtGrl: It's about time you confessed it!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: HUH?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that wasn't me!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that was George and Fred!  
  
Hermione thinking *D@mn it! I thought it was too good to be true…*  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well…  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I have to go  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Perce wants to E-mail Crouch…  
  
H1smrtGrl: all right, I'll go now  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I wonder when they will get together?  
  
(Both thinking: I want to know the same for us)  
  
H1smrtGrl: I doubt that those two will get together because that would be a guy/guy relationship  
  
ChudleyCannons4: No duh! That's the whole point.  
  
H1smrtGrl: Hey! Would you like it if people said that you inclined toward members of the same sex?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Why don't you just say gay?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Not really… Fred and George think there is a me/Harry relationship  
  
H1smrtGrl: HOW?  
  
H1smrtGrl: And no, I will not say that word  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, because I do not have a girlfriend yet  
  
Hermione (thinking that this should give him a hint): then get one  
  
ChudleyCannons4: ….. Maybe  
  
ChudleyCannons4: And it's just a little 3 letter word!  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, then say the name  
  
ChudleyCannons4: what name?  
  
H1smrtGrl: the little 8 letter word!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You don't mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
  
H1smrtGrl: yes indeed  
  
ChudleyCannons4: NEVER!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: well fine! Then I will never say "sexually inclined to people of the same sex"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that is a lot sex…  
  
Hermione to herself (guys!! And he's not even 17 or 18!)  
  
H1smrtGrl: -_-"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, Perce is now threatening to jinx me  
  
H1smrtGrl: Well, then go  
  
ChudleyCannons4: bye  
  
H1smrtGrl: ttyl  
  
ChudleyCannons4: love ya  
  
H1smrtGrl: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
* ChudleyCannons4 has signed off  
  
Hermione is transfixed at the computer screen, mouth opened  
  
So you like? Then review!! And there is more to come! 


	3. Ron's True Confessions~ and Stupidity

Well, the next day Hermione stayed on line all day, just waiting for Ron to get online, She rarely left the computer. Ironically, on the one time that she was away and put up an away message, Ron showed up!  
  
Auto Response from H1smrtGrl: Hi there! Sorry, I am away from the computer. Please wait for me to come back because I won't take long.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: C'mon, I know you are there or else how would you have responded?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: besides, it's a Come-putter, not computer!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You should know, you live with Muggles and you took Muggle Studies!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Umm.. you there?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Are you avoiding me because of my last statement to you?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Please don't be mad at me!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Hello?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Are you there?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Stop avoiding me!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: HAVE YOU FALLEN OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH?!?!?!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I know!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You are avoiding me because you don't know how to react to my confession because you love Krum!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Life isn't fair!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You know I cannot compete with the ugliest git but best seeker in the world!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I LOVE YOU A MILLION TIMES MORE THAN KRUM WILL EVER LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: And it's just because he is famous and rich and UGLY!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I'm going to go cry now……..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
And you can just imagine Hermione's face when she saw that. She was torn about the sweetness on his confession about ": I LOVE YOU A MILLION TIMES MORE THAN KRUM WILL EVER LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!," the insult to Krum (He is not THAT ugly! Was her comment), his accusation that she only liked Krum because he was rich & famous, and lastly, his extreme stupidity with the internet! Poor Hermione! 


	4. Together!! (finally)

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except my self, but my story is mine. However, I used the Harry Potter characters that belong to JK Rowling. But even if they do belong to her, we can make them do whatever we want though, right? But if we can make them do what we want in our stories, doesn't that make them ours? Because that is the beauty of theses stories. But the characters are JK. Rowlings… So would that make my story hers? But I confuse myself… as always. And can you please stop reading this ridiculously long disclaimer and just read the story (regarless who it belongs to)? Thank you! ^_^V  
  
Hermione, once again, stays online, except for s few hours she needs for herself. And she has learned that when she is not online, to just log off. She did not want to make Ron any madder than he probably is was at her. -_- " and the thought of making him madder pained her heart. Plus things might get ugly when he is mad…  
  
H1smrtGrl: Ron, I am so sorry about yesterday! I swear, I really wasn't online!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: if you weren't online, how do you even know what I wrote to you?  
  
H1smrtGrl: Yes I do. You see, on WIM, if you are away from the computer, you can put up a "busy note" that notifies people that you are busty and are not at the computer, even though you are logged on.  
  
H1smrtGrl: busy*  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, if you weren't there, how do you know that I wrote?!?!?  
  
H1smrtGrl: The messages still pop up to me, but I don't see them because I am not there. You IM'ed me right when I was eating dinner with my family.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, I'm sorry.  
  
H1smrtGrl: are you okay? You seem a bit quiet..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I dunno…  
  
Ron is feeling a bit dumb to not have been IM'ing anyone when he thought he was, but he is also scared of Hermione's reaction to what he said…  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione is deciding whether to scold Ron for saying those lies about her and Krum or to forget about it all and confess her own true love for him. After they both waited for the little windows to flash a message from each other, the both decide to say something  
  
H1smrtGrl: Ron, I have to confess something to you  
  
ChudleyCannons4; so what did you think after you read my messages?  
  
H1smrtGrl: you go first  
  
ChudleyCannons4: no you. Ladies first, and I had a one person conversation last time  
  
H1smrtGrl: Well,  
  
H1smrtGrl: I  
  
H1smrtGrl: Love  
  
H1smrtGrl: You  
  
Ron is now grinning at his screen from ear to ear!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: E!!!!!!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Hello? You okay?  
  
H1smrtGrl: It sounds like you are being attacked be a banshee!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: no, I am fine!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Never felt better!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Well, I'm glad that you feel better. ^_^V  
  
ChudleyCannons4: me too  
  
pause  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, what shall we talk about?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: umm.. I dunno  
  
H1smrtGrl: have you talked to Harry lately?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I sent him an owl a week ago. It should take a while before I get a response  
  
H1smrtGrl: yeah. I wish we could just e-mail him  
  
H1smrtGrl: I sent him an owl, too.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: wish we could  
  
ChudleyCannons4: as in e-mail him  
  
H1smrtGrl: maybe we can sent an owl to him with our screen names and e-mail addresses so if he ever does get internet  
  
ChudleyCannons4: lol~ what in the world is internet?!?  
  
H1smrtGrl: ?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You mean INTERNMENT!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: and you had Muggle studies!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: shame shame  
  
H1smrtGrl: it is too internet!  
  
H1smrtGrl: internment means that when you are seeking a profession, you get to practice the job beforehand!!! Doctors have interns that work for them.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: really? No it doesn't!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: yes it does!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: can you do me a favor?  
  
H1smrtGrl: what, you little……?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: shut up, and go out with me  
  
H1smrtGrl: Talk about mixed messages!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well?  
  
H1smrtGrl: no and yes  
  
ChudleyCannons4: darn… can't you do both?  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, then you be quiet  
  
ChudleyCannons4: me? I didn't say anything..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I have not said a word..  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, quit typing to annoy people!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: what? Am I pissing you off?  
  
H1smrtGrl: will you quit that!?! I should have said NO to both the questions  
  
ChudleyCannons4: ……..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I hate to do this…. But I'm sorry  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I really am…..  
  
H1smrtGrl: awwww…….  
  
H1smrtGrl: I accept your apology  
  
H1smrtGrl: lol~ why can't you be like that all the time?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: me? What about you?  
  
H1smrtGrl: I didn't do anything! This is all you!  
  
H1smrtGrl: oh dear  
  
ChudleyCannons4: here we go again!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Here we go again  
  
ChudleyCannons4: lol  
  
H1smrtGrl: guess it's just in our characters, huh?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah: that has to be it…  
  
H1smrtGrl: well. I am starving…  
  
ChudleyCannons4: me toooooooo  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Must eat  
  
H1smrtGrl: I can smell the sweet aroma of my mom's cooking….  
  
ChudleyCannons4: drool  
  
H1smrtGrl: ew! Gross!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: lol_ I'm only jking  
  
H1smrtGrl: yeah, let's hope so  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, lets both go eat okay?  
  
H1smrtGrl: good idea  
  
ChudleyCannons4: bye  
  
H1smrtGrl: bye  
  
ChudleyCannons4: happy eating!  
  
H1smrtGrl: riiiight! You too!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I sure will  
  
H1smrtGrl: bai bai now!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: by  
  
H1smrtGrl: you sure you are leaving?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I'll leave when you leave  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, then let's count down!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: 3  
  
H1smrtGrl: 2  
  
ChudleyCannons4: 1  
  
And they have both left!! So what did you guys think? Too cute? Any complaints? Well, then PLEASE review, since you have already read!! And thank you guys that have already reviewed!! Now see that long button? The one on the bottom left hand corner? The one that says "Click Here to Submit Review"? That one! Good job! Well, click on it and review! It's not hard! Thank you! 


	5. Fred and George

DissClaimer: I own what I own and J-Row owns what she owns! I is a rapping!  
  
Hermione has been busy doing homework, studying and doing practice tests for the O.W.L.S. so that she has not been online for a while. Poor Ron is hardly ever on either because Fred put a Writer's Cramp Spell so that it is very painful for him to type and neither of the twins know the counter spell. It only wears off after a week.  
  
So a week later…  
  
H: Hey Ron  
  
R: Hey! Sup?  
  
H: Well, I have been studying  
  
R: as usual!  
  
H: Well, I am working ahead! We have SO much to cover before we take O.W.L.S. You should start studying too!  
  
R: I'll leave the studying up to you. You already study enough for two people  
  
H: Well, I HAVE to get ahead!  
  
R: have you ever heard of the word relax?!?  
  
H: well, I'm relaxing right now!  
  
R: Good! You need a break  
  
H: but I can't rest for too long…  
  
R: It's summer! Worry over the school year!!!  
  
H: grr……  
  
(Ron decides to change the subject~ for some reason)  
  
R: Well, did you know that Harry is coming over in two days?  
  
H: Really?!? Yay!  
  
R: He found out that there was a witch in his neighborhood the whole time he has been living with his cousins!  
  
H: Really? Do you know who?  
  
R: NOT You-Know-Who! some witch named Mrs. Figg…  
  
H: Hmmm.. never heard of her! Oh well!  
  
R: brb!  
  
H: okay  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
R: I'm back  
  
H: yay! I missed you!  
  
R: Guess what?  
  
H: What?  
  
R: I got permission from mum that you can come over!  
  
H: really?!? That's great! I have to ask my parents first though! Brb  
  
R: sure  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
H: Ron, you till there?  
  
R: yeah.. what did they say?  
  
(Ron crosses his fingers..)  
  
H: They said yes!  
  
R: Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Ron actually shouted, and Fred and George came over to see who was dying. When they discovered that Hermione was going to "sleep over" at their place, they decided to give Ron a hard time. First Fred grabbed Ron so he was stuck, while George took over the keyboard and pretended that he was Ron! And remember: Hermione is a bit naïve and innocent)  
  
R: I can't wait for you to come over!  
  
H: me neither! And see how Harry is doing would be great!  
  
R: yeah! And you should see my broomstick.  
  
H: what kind is it?  
  
R: It's a Harry Broomstick. Named after Harry himself!  
  
H: wow! Harry has his own broomstick named after him?  
  
R: yep! And I really want to show it to you  
  
H: okay... So when should I come?  
  
R: the sooner the better! Not a moment is too soon!  
  
H: should I come by Floo Powder? I bought some at Diagon Alley last year  
  
R: sure! As long as you come! I can't wait to see you!  
  
H: me neither!  
  
R: at night  
  
H: HUH?  
  
R; Just the two of us  
  
*Hermione has warned R. Your warning level is now 30%*  
  
R: All alone..  
  
H: ARE YOU FEELING ALLRIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
R: Sure!! I never felt better!!!  
  
H: I have to go now!  
  
R: In fact, just remembering you makes me feel… better  
  
H: BYE!  
  
R: which is why I can't wait to see you with me at night!  
  
*H is no longer online  
  
Yes, I must admit that it is a pretty scary fic. And it's even scarier it you knew what some if it means. And to those who don't get it, think carefully about "Harry Broomstick." I got that off of some fanfic about things that Harry would NEVER say, but I (unfortunately and gratefully) don't know who the author is. I was surprised that I even thought of putting it in my fic, since it is gross, but it somehow fits with something Fred and George would do.  
  
Well, please review to tell me what you think. And I didn't mean to corrupt anyone! And if too many people don't like it (I kinda don't like it too much myself) I'll change it! So just give my your opinions! 


	6. Hermione is talking to Krum?!?!? And Ron...

Dissclaimer: I LOVE the HP books, and I do own the books (as in I bought the books). However, I did not create them. I just put them in my own little world. ^_^V  
  
The next day, Hermione and Ron are back online. Hermione is still confused by yesterday's convo and Ron really needs to explain some things to her.  
  
R: HEY!!!  
  
Herm: hi!  
  
R: I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!!  
  
H: what's wrong?  
  
R: I HATE MY BROTHERS!!!  
  
H: which ones?  
  
R: fred and george  
  
H: what did they do?  
  
R: HELOO?!?! WHERE YOU NOT ONLINE YESTERDAY?!?!  
  
R; HELLO*  
  
H; what are you talking about?!?  
  
R: FRED AND GEORGE WERE ONLINE ON MY SCREEN NAME!!  
  
H: and what is wrong with that?!?! It's not like they talked to anyone!  
  
R: oh! Yes they did!!  
  
H: I was online the whole time, and I can be pretty sure it was you!!  
  
R: Didn't the convo turn disturbing toward the end?!?!  
  
H: actually, a bit  
  
R: SEE! IT WAS THEM!!!  
  
H: WELL, THEY REALLY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!  
  
R: grrrrrrrrrrr………  
  
H: what?  
  
R: they did do something! They said…  
  
H: they said what?  
  
R: nothing, nevermind..  
  
H: what? You can tell me  
  
R: well, they said the "Harry Broomstick Joke"  
  
H: Hmm.I don't get it  
  
R: I thought you wouldn't ( You are so innocent!  
  
H: sure, if you say so  
  
R: Besides, you wouldn't want to know  
  
H: allright, if you say so  
  
R: is that all that you can say?  
  
H: sry, it's that there's not much else to say.  
  
R: well, I got revenge on my brothers. Mwahahaha!  
  
H: How? I hope you didn't do much to them  
  
R: why do you care?! After what they did to me!!  
  
H: Well, what did they do to you?  
  
R: Well, you know how strong they are…  
  
H: Oh Yeah!  
  
R: Herm, you okay?!?!  
  
H: yeah… why?  
  
R: do you think my brothers are hot?!?!  
  
H: … They aren't bad  
  
R: HERMIONE!!!!  
  
H: What? It's not like I can't look!  
  
R: They're my brothers! I thought you liked me!!  
  
H: Oh Ron!! Of course I like you! I like you better then I like your brothers  
  
R: Sure.. well, just in case, they both have gfs.  
  
H: Ron, it doesn't matter, I just think they are cute  
  
Ron: Allright. Well, what do you think about me? ;)  
  
H: So when are you playing again?  
  
Ron: Huh?  
  
H: oops! Sry! Wrong window!  
  
R: what do you mean wrong window? What window?  
  
H: the window is the message square where I talk to you  
  
R: Oh. Then are you talking to someone else?  
  
H: yes. So have you heard from Harry?  
  
R: No, not really. And you changed the subject!  
  
H: No, I was just curious about Harry  
  
R: who are you talking to?  
  
H: it doesn't matter  
  
R: Yes it does  
  
H: No, It doesn't  
  
*Silence  
  
R: you're talking to Victor Krum, aren't you?  
  
Hermione is thinking: Drat!! He caught me! What can I do?!? I can't lie to him… but he is going to be so mad at me. What in the world should I do?!?!  
  
And what in the world is she going to do?!? Well, stay tuned for next time on W.I.M! Please review!!! ~*~Chibi Chang~*s~ 


	7. Confessions

Thank you everyone for reviewing! You guys are great! Disclaimer: W.I.M is my own creation in my own imagination and doesn't really exist (that I know of) other than in my imagination.  
  
Ron is thinking~ so the intelligent Hermione finally let something slip. She is talking to Krum. Well, then.. He fiddles around with his computer while he waits. He finally gets a reply.  
  
H1smrtGrl: Ron, look. I'm only talking to him as a friend  
  
ChudleyCannons4 (rolls his eyes): Sure. I'm sure you are.  
  
H1smrtGrl: please believe me!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: did you go visit him over vacation too?  
  
*slight pause*  
  
H1smrtGrl: yes, I did, but just for a little while  
  
ChudleyCannons4: how long?  
  
H1smrtGrl: 2 days  
  
ChudleyCannons4: overnight?  
  
H1smrtGrl: yes, BUT WE HAD SEPARATE ROOMS!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I thought I could trust you!  
  
H1smrtGrl: you can! You can even ask him  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I am  
  
H1smrtGrl: excuse me?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I searched for his name. When you taught me how to make profiles, I came across a place you can search for names.  
  
H1smrtGrl: and?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, isn't his sn VickyIzGay?  
  
H1smrtGrl: NO IT'S NOT!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: then its KrustyKrum  
  
H1smrtGrl:.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I'm only jking!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: sure hope for your sake you are. Don't make me come over there!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: it's really GoldenWronski  
  
H1smrtGrl(oh oh! Houston, we have a problem!): Maybe  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Mwahahahahah!!! I Have Krum's sn!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Damn you!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: OMG!!!! You cussed!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: desperate times call for desperate measures!!!  
  
(Actually, she accidentally misspelled the word "Darn". but she knew she wouldn't be able to convince Ron that.) ChudleyCannons4: just don't get desperate for Krum.  
  
H1smrtGrl: RON! You know I like you!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah.  
  
H1smrtGrl: and you know you can trust me, right?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I guess so.  
  
H1smrtGrl: SO QUIT WORRYING!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: fine. I'm not, actually  
  
H1smrtGrl: why not?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I just talked to Krum  
  
H1smrtGrl: and.?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: he says I can trust you and that I'm a lucky bastard  
  
(N/A~ ugh. I had to cuss here because it's so Ron, but I hate cussing)  
  
H1smrtGrl: he cussed? ChudleyCannons4: actually, no. But I got the message after he warned me to 35%  
  
H1smrtGrl: is he that mad?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: lol. He's bitterly mad, jealous, and furious  
  
H1smrtGrl: odd. He didn't seem too upset when I told him I was going out with you  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that's cuz he was surprised that you were going out with me and not Harry  
  
H1smrtGrl: and how do you know this?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: he's telling me  
  
H1smrtGrl: he's saying more to you than to me!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: lol. Who knows, I just might become good friends with the best seeker in the world  
  
H1smrtGrl: other than Harry  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Harry's good, but Krum is better!  
  
H1smrtGrl: I honestly don't see much of a difference.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yes you can, but if you say one is better than the other, you'll get pounded by the other  
  
H1smrtGrl: but doesn't Harry know that Krum is better that him?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: you got a point there.  
  
H1smrtGrl: Krum is saying that you're nice  
  
ChudleyCannons4: aww, isn't that sweet? *sarcasm  
  
H1smrtGrl: I don't understand you. You just said you wouldn't mind being friends w/ him!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I don't mind, but you don't call another guy "nice"  
  
H1smrtGrl: what do you call him?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: a guy  
  
H1smrtGrl: But if a guy's nice, how do you say he's "nice" without saying he's "nice"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: call him "allright" or "okay"  
  
H1smrtGrl: but that's still not the same thing. So why can't I call him "nice"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Because he's not, but if you are going to say something about me, go ahead  
  
H1smrtGrl: lol  
  
ChudleyCannons4: but a guy can't call another guy "nice" cuz only gay guys say that  
  
H1smrtGrl: He is NOT gay  
  
ChudleyCannons4: how do you KNOW he's not gay?  
  
H1smrtGrl: I just know that he is not gay  
  
ChudleyCannons4: do you have any proof?  
  
H1smrtGrl: isn't him having a slight crush on me enough? Besides, he has good taste  
  
ChudleyCannons4: he does have good taste, but he might be bi  
  
H1smrtGrl: I'll just call him Victor!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: call him what ever you want to, except mushy names  
  
H1smrtGrl: And what do you mean? Like what?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: don't call him sugar, honey, ect  
  
H1smrtGrl: those are terms that you should call me.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: like what? Germy Hermy?  
  
H1smrtGrl: quit that, Ronnykins  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Ronnykins?!?!?  
  
H1smrtGrl: what? You don't like it?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I prefer Ronimator  
  
H1smrtGrl: what about Ron-mon?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: huh?  
  
H1smrtGrl: in Pokeworld, everyone's name ends with a "mon"  
  
ChudleyCannons4: riiiiiight. And wtf is pokemon?  
  
H1smrtGrl: it's a kiddy cartoon thing that lil kids get addicted to. And DON'T CUSS!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: they get addicted to a CARTOON? And I can cuss if I want to  
  
H1smrtGrl: don't ask me how. And please don't cuss to me at least  
  
ChudleyCannons4: maybe they put drugs in the belly-vision and then smoke it  
  
H1smrtGrl: um. I don't think so.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Or maybe the cartoons are made of powder, and then the lil kids sniff It  
  
H1smrtGrl: I don't think they get addicted to it like that!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: then what do you mean addicted?  
  
H1smrtGrl: as in that they want to watch it everyday. And I have to go  
  
ChudleyCannons4: aww man  
  
H1smrtGrl: it's getting late and my mom wants me to go to bed  
  
ChudleyCannons4: it's too early! It's only 9!  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, I hardly sleep during the school year  
  
ChudleyCannons4: you've got a point there  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, good night  
  
ChudleyCannons4: night, and sleep well  
  
H1smrtGrl: you too, Ronnykins!  
  
H1smrtGrl is no longer online.  
  
The conversation between Hermione and Ron has ended, but the one between Krum and Ron is going to start. (PS~what in the world do guys talk about when they are alone? Especially if those two guys are Krum and Ron? Are you sure you want to know? Wait until the next chapter!) 


	8. KRUM & RON!

Disclaimer: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Krum, and the rest of the Harry Potter crew all belong to JK Rowling. You should be able to distinguish what belongs to her. If you are unable to, then please look in a copy of Harry Potter (any of the four will do) and READ IF FROM COVER TO COVER BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE MISSING!! Once you have finished the manual, you will understand everything. ^_^ WIM (Wizarding Instant Message) is made up by me, or at least, that is what I am being bewitched to say. It does exist, but you're not supposed to know about it. I was able to tap into Hermione, Ron, and Krum's internet conversations, and so have the privilege to give you an account of what they are really like, without bleeping out anything like JK Rowling does. (teeheehee! ^_^ They are badder than you think!) I'm sorry, but you cannot download it and chat with wizards because the WIM web site is only accessible to wizards and witches with the password (QuidditchSnitch), which I cannot tell you. ^_^  
  
Ron and Krum!  
  
(N/A~ Remember: this convo was already going on at the same time the convo of Ron & Hermione was. Ron & Krum had already begun chatting.)  
  
ChudleyCannons4: so since when have you been playin Quidditch?  
  
GoldenWronski: since I was about 4. my parents have me a small broomstick  
  
ChudleyCannons4: so whuz your favorite color?  
  
GoldenWronski: huh? Black, I guess.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: What are your hobbies besides quidditch?  
  
GoldenWronski: what is this, an interview?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: No, I'm just a fan of yours  
  
GoldenWronski: I heard that you are also a fan of Hermione  
  
ChudleyCannons4: and I heard that you are too  
  
GoldenWronski: she's smart  
  
ChudleyCannons4: you don't say *sarcasm  
  
GoldenWronski: does harry like hermione?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Not a chance  
  
GoldenWronski: what do you mean?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: he's in love with Cho Chang  
  
GoldenWronski: who is this cho girl?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: she goes also a quidditch player  
  
GoldenWronski: Is she good?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: so so  
  
GoldenWronski: what team is she on?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: she's a seeker from Ravenclaw. She was Cedric Diggory's dance partner at the Yule Ball  
  
GoldenWronski: I heard Harry is a good player. I remember cho now..  
  
(N/A~ CHO CHANG RULES!!!)  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yes, but harry is not as good as you  
  
GoldenWronski: do you want something from me? Money?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: No  
  
GoldenWronski: my virginity?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: HELL NO!!!!  
  
GoldenWronski: then are you. isn't the term "sticking up"?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: you mean "sucking up" and, no I'm not sucking up  
  
GoldenWronski: okay then  
  
ChudleyCannons4: But I do want to ask a favor of you  
  
GoldenWronski: what?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Promise you won't kill me?  
  
GoldenWronski: depends. sounds like you do want my virginity.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: HELL NO!  
  
GoldenWronski: good. You had me worried.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Do you know what "going out" means?  
  
GoldenWronski: Yes, I do when 2 people are "dating" and boyfriend and girlfriend. You want me to date you?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: HELL NO!!!  
  
GoldenWronski: you keep scaring me!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You're the one with the nasty mind! Cuz, you see. Hermione and I are going out  
  
GoldenWronski: YOU LITTLE LUCKY BASTARD!!!!!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: do you know what "bastard" means!?!?  
  
GoldenWronski: at my school, the bad words are common  
  
ChudleyCannons4: O  
  
GoldenWronski: but YOU are going out with Hermione?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yes  
  
GoldenWronski: I do not believe it  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Why not?  
  
GoldenWronski: I thought she likes Harry  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Nope. She likes me  
  
GoldenWronski: and she doesn't like me?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Why do you want to know?  
  
GoldenWronski: because I do!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Ask her  
  
GoldenWronski: I'm afraid of the answer  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You're the best quidditch player in the world, for crying out loud!!! You shouldn't be afraid  
  
GoldenWronski: but I am. What a disgrace that she does not like me. Me!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Cheer up.  
  
GoldenWronski: How?! Hermione is going out with YOU!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: so?  
  
GoldenWronski: I cannot believe I am still talking to you!!!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: alright, then lets change subject.  
  
GoldenWronski: NO! I want to take out all my anger on you!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Um. I'm scared  
  
GoldenWronski: don't be. I'm just mad. I felling like KILLING someone.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Help!!!!!  
  
GoldenWronski: jk!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Rowling!!  
  
GoldenWronski: huh?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: nvrmind.poor Krum  
  
GoldenWronski: D@mn right, poor Krum! Girls all over the world are after me, but the one I like is going out with some no-name  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You better watch it.  
  
GoldenWronski: What can you do to me?  
  
Ron, realizing that he is in a bad situation because he is in everyway outmatched (Krum is older, stronger, more famous..), and so Ron intelligently and deliberately changes the subject.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Why do you like Hermione, when you have so many girls all over you?  
  
GoldenWronski: All the other girls like me because of my popularity and cuz I'm famous. Hermione contrasted to the extent that she was even annoyed by my presence  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You know, I wouldn't find those attractive qualities, but whatever floats your broom.  
  
GoldenWronski: the connotation there is disturbing. the BROOM lifting.  
  
(N/A~ for the ppl that don't get it, think about the long, thick shape of a broom.)  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Sry, wasn't thinking about it like that  
  
GoldenWronski: It's really sad. I have no privacy.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: poor Krum  
  
GoldenWronski: girls go up to me all the time, asking for my autograph. 1 girl asked me to sign her breasts.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: That's kinda sick. was she pretty?  
  
GoldenWronski: she was about a century years old..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: EWW. bad mental picture.  
  
GoldenWronski: the author seems to like giving ppl bad mental pictures..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Huh?  
  
GoldenWronski: nevermind  
  
ChudleyCannons4: so what else have girls done to you?  
  
GoldenWronski: pulled down my pants, stolen my clothes, tried to rape me, stalked me, pole danced with my broom stick.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: o.O disturbing.  
  
GoldenWronski: well, I have to go now. Have to do some quidditch training  
  
ChudleyCannons4: alright, bye  
  
GoldenWronski: bye  
  
Yay! That was my first guy to guy chat session. I'm finding it a bit difficult to progress with this story.. I think Harry should get a "come- putter".  
  
Don't forget to review so that I can feel loved! ^_^ Sry if I give you bad mental pics. 


	9. Who's Firebolt?

Chapter 9  
  
If I owned Harry & co, I would be on my own private island, sipping mango juice, and not writing this. ^_^ If you have any intention on suing me, go ahead and waste your money and time and breath, and fingers to type cuz you aren't going to get any from me since I have none. ^_^  
  
Firebolt ims ChudleyCannons4  
  
Firebolt: Hey Ron!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: um. hi. do I know you?  
  
Firebolt: it's Harry!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: what's harry?  
  
Firebolt: ME!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: you're harry? Well, goody for you  
  
Firebolt: NO! I'm Harry Potter!!! Your best friend, remember?!?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Oh! I get it  
  
Firebolt: you're a block headed!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: and you're sucha *. WAIT!  
  
Firebolt: huh? What?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: what are U doing online?!?!?  
  
Firebolt: talking to you, duh  
  
ChudleyCannons4: did U get a Come-putter?!?!?!  
  
Firebolt: Yep! Told uncle that I wanted one  
  
ChudleyCannons4: and?  
  
Firebolt: 1st he said no, but then I mentioned that my godfather had 1 & that I wanted to be able 2 talk to him w/out using hedwig  
  
ChudleyCannons4: SO U WON!  
  
Firebolt: sure did! I have been tinkering around for a few days now. And herm told me about WIM  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that is so cool!  
  
Firebolt: and herm told me yours and hers screen name  
  
ChudleyCannons4: so what U been up to?  
  
Firebolt: not much. Chillin  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah. What else did she tell you?  
  
Firebolt: nothing  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that's good  
  
Firebolt: Except that you 2 are going out  
  
ChudleyCannons4: WHAT?!?! She told you??!?!  
  
Firebolt: yep! Congrats Ron!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: thanxs! How's it going w/ Cho?  
  
Firebolt: neh. Not TOO good.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, you'll have time during the school year. Wink*  
  
Firebolt: yeah. I can't wait for school to start  
  
ChudleyCannons4: hahaha! I don't want to go back.  
  
Firebolt: that's cuz you aren't stuck w/ relatives like mine  
  
ChudleyCannons4: true. Percy's been bearable these days  
  
Firebolt: what mischief did Fred and George been doing?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I dunno. They've gone back to locking themselves up in their room. Sometimes they use owl. But I know what they are doing  
  
Firebolt: what are they doing?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Well, they told me not to tell anyone, but I know I can tell you  
  
Firebolt: alright  
  
ChudleyCannons4: they have bought a shop in Diagon Alley and are going to sell gags  
  
Firebolt: REALLY?!?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah! Isn't it neat?  
  
Firebolt: yeah, good for them!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: what I can't figure out is where they got the $$ from  
  
Firebolt: beats me!  
  
*Harry thinking: if only he knew!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: it seems like they're rolling in $$  
  
Firebolt: really?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah! They randomly got me a new dress robe!  
  
Firebolt: that's nice of them, you needed it  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah, it's kinda like yours. It's light green. NO FRILLS!  
  
Firebolt: that's REALLY good!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I gave ginny my old robe, lol  
  
Firebolt: how is she?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: she's alright. Been asking about you a lot these days  
  
Firebolt: groan  
  
(N/A- sry ppl! I'm a Harry/Cho person, not a Harry/Ginny fan!)  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah  
  
Firebolt: She's nice and all, but I doubt it would work  
  
ChudleyCannons4: cuz u luv Cho!  
  
Firebolt: darn right I do! If they had the Yule ball again, I would get her FOR SURE!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: after all, who can resist your charm?  
  
Firebolt: don't start that again! It WASN'T my fault!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I know it wasn't! it's still funny though!  
  
Firebolt: I didn't think it was funny!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: but still, Rita Skeeter professing her love to Harry Potter and then draggin him into a broom closet to "interview" him..  
  
Firebolt: PLEASE don't remind me. I'm scarred for life!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: she wanted to interview you to "get to know you better"  
  
Firebolt: thank goodness Dumbledor came and rescued me!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: thank goodness Herm is smart and caught her!  
  
Firebolt: I hope a spider catches her!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that would be nice  
  
Firebolt: Or maybe the Andalites could come with the blue box and also transform..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Come again?  
  
Firebolt: Nothing, just a Muggle book called Animorphs. They're sorta like animagi  
  
ChudleyCannons4: now really? That's interesting  
  
Firebolt: I guess. Dudley got some, but nvr read them. I got bored and started to read them..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I think you had too much mead, U ok? Hangover?  
  
Firebolt: I'm fine. I didn't have too much mead this time cuz Uncle & aunt keep the stuff very hidden.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Fred and George have a stash. Remember when you came over?  
  
Firebolt: Yeah! That was HILARIOUS! your bros know their concoctions  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah taste-testing their margaritas, Shirley Temples, cocktails. it's the only potions that they learn  
  
(N/A: don't drive and drink! Think don't drink! Ink!)  
  
Firebolt: lol. Fred saying "I drunk, I'm not swear!" Stupid snape!! Never teaching us anything worthwhile!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: and always taking points and giving detention!  
  
Firebolt: Although, for some reason, I feel as though in the end, he will prove himself  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yeah right!  
  
Firebolt: no, seriously, I mean it!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: okay, you Definatly had too much mead.  
  
Firebolt: I wish!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I wish Herm would get online!  
  
Firebolt: yeah. You 2 to are the only ones on my list  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I have only you, herm.. and someone else  
  
Firebolt: who?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: not telling  
  
Firebolt: are you cheating on Herm!?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: NEVER! How dare you accuse me?  
  
Firebolt: ooo, I'm telling Herm!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: it's only Victor Krum!!  
  
Firebolt: WHAT?!?! You're cheating on herm w/ VICTOR KRUM!?!?!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: NO!  
  
Firebolt: I know you were a fan of his and all, but I nvr knew.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I AM NOT CHEATING ON HERM & I AM DEFINATLY NOT GOING OUT W/ KRUM!!!  
  
Firebolt: Good! Or else I would be scared whenever I go to sleep in the dormitories w/ you  
  
ChudleyCannons4: You know I love herm!  
  
Firebolt: true. But you did have me scared for a sec.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Krum is messed up. He has a nasty mind. For some reason he thought I wanted his viginity!  
  
Firebolt: lol! That's so wrong  
  
ChudleyCannons4: hey Harry, you need to find Cho's sn!  
  
Firebolt: that's a brilliant idea!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I know  
  
Firebolt: but umm. there's a problem  
  
ChudleyCannons4: what?  
  
Firebolt: how do you find her?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: easy, I'll give u directions  
  
And so, Harry searches for Cho's sn and finds it! It's ChibiChang10!  
  
Firebolt: I have her sn now!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yeah! Good luck! I have to go now. Tell me later if she gets online  
  
Firebolt: I sure will! I'm nervous  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Don't be. After all, no once can resist your charms!  
  
Firebolt: Shut up!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: lol, I g2g!  
  
Firebolt: huh?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: got to go! Bye  
  
Firebolt: Bye!  
  
* ChudleyCannons4 is no longer available  
  
Harry has Cho's sn! Harry has Cho's sn! I'm so excited! I think we should have a chat room with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Victor, and Cho! But I would get SO confused when writing it!! or I could just write Harry and Cho.  
  
Review/ Dis Fic/ De Sooner/ De Better/De less Reviews/ Dat I Getter/ De Madder/ I getter!  
  
Or Review/ Dis Fic/ De Sooner/ De Better/De less Reviews/ Dat I Getter/ De Later/ I updater!  
  
I'm having too much fun! 


	10. ASK HER!

Hey Peeps! I have decided to change Cho Chang's sn from "ChibiChang10" to "AsianTropicGrl" cuz "AsianTropicGrl" is Cho Chang's REAL sn. She wanted to keep this info private, but I now have her consent. Besides, it's also my sn on AIM, and I wouldn't have discovered WIM if I hadn't realized a breach when I searched for my sn online, and got to the WIM web site. I have not "hacked" in a while because it has been a while since they have been online.  
  
MWAHAHA! This is the BEST chapter yet! Enjoy!!  
  
Who's Who:  
  
Firebolt~ Harry Potter  
  
ChudleyCannons4~ Ron Weasly  
  
AznTropicGirl~ Cho Chang  
  
H1smrtGrl~ Hermione Granger  
  
GoldenWronski~ Viktor Krum  
  
*H1smrtGrl invites ChudleyCannons4 into a chat room*  
  
Ron thinks: "A chat room? Fred & George told me that bad stuff happen in chat rooms. I dunno HOW bad things could happen online, but. HERMIONE inviting me into one!?!? Well, here goes."  
  
*ChudleyCannons4 has entered the room*  
  
H1smrtGrl: Hey Ron!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Hey Herm! Sup?  
  
H1smrtGrl: nm, I'm just bored & a lot of people are online! you?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: the twins got the WWN* online, and I'm DLing songs by Melvis  
  
(* WWN= Wizarding Wireless Network. For more info, see pg 391 of the 4th Book; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ^_~)  
  
H1smrtGrl: Melvis?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah~ the king of Rock & roll!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Melvis? Elvis? So he's still alive?!?!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yep, he just went back to the wizarding world!  
  
H1smrtGrl: oh, okay. No wonder his music was magical.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah. he used some type of charm in his songs. Elvis was his Muggle name. According to rumor, he's descended from Merlin.  
  
H1smrtGrl: WOW! Go figure  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeah. and I can't wait for you & harry to come over today  
  
H1smrtGrl: yeah! 2 days passed by quickly  
  
*Firebolt has entered the room*  
  
H1smrtGrl: Hullo Harry!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Oi Harry!  
  
Firebolt: Hey Herm & Ron!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Harry, you really can come over, right?  
  
Firebolt: yep! I'm going by Floo since I bought some w/ Herm  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yeah, dad told me that he connected your house again to the Floo Network. have you talked to HER yet?!?!?!  
  
H1smrtGrl: who?  
  
Firebolt: no (  
  
H1smrtGrl: WHO!?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Cho!  
  
H1smrtGrl: O! What's her sn?  
  
Firebolt: sn?  
  
H1smrtGrl: Screen Name  
  
ChudleyCannons4: it's AznTropicGirl  
  
H1smrtGrl: Thanxs, I'll add her to my buddy list  
  
Firebolt: Ron, you saved her sn?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yeh, I only have a few ppl on my list  
  
Firebolt: like Viktor Krum  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, as long as Ron isn't talking about bad things to strange people.  
  
Firebolt: He is, he's cheating on you w/ Krum!  
  
H1smrtGrl: WHAT?!?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: NO, I"M NOT!  
  
*GoldenWronski has entered the Room*  
  
GoldenWronski: Hey evry1!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: WhoTF INVITED HIM IN HERE?!?!?  
  
H1smrtGrl: I did *grin and DON"T CUSS!!!!  
  
GoldenWronski: I am wanted in here?  
  
Firebolt: this is interesting.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yes, Vik the Prick, you are wanted in here. Harry's hairy thing wants you  
  
Firebolt: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
H1smrtGrl: EWWW!!!! GROSS THAT"S SO DISGUSTING RON!!! EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!!  
  
GoldenWronski: They are always after me!  
  
Firebolt: It's NOT TRUE!!!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yes it is, Harry, admit it!  
  
GoldenWronski: always! They are everywhere I go!  
  
H1smrtGrl: poor Krum! The innocent subject of such vulgar and disturbing comments..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: he doesn't need your sympathy!  
  
Firebolt: I AM NOT AFTER KRUM!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Ron, you're just jealous of VK cuz he's not as vulgar as you  
  
ChudleyCannons4: well, he has a rep to maintain, so he can't properly Xpress his hormones. besides, he's scarred from what he's seen.  
  
GoldenWronski: I KNOW HARRY"S NOT AFTER ME!  
  
H1smrtGrl: ?  
  
Firebolt: thank goodness!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: then who R U talking about?  
  
GoldenWronski: THE LITTLE BLUE SMURFS ARE AFTER ME!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: come again?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: only 1 explain-nation  
  
Firebolt: too much mead  
  
ChudleyCannons4: he's drunk  
  
H1smrtGrl: he's out of it  
  
GoldenWronski: No, I'm just playing you guys! I don't need to get drunk. I'm just hyper.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Okay, I DO NOT want any guy "playing" w/ me!!!  
  
Firebolt: same  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Yeah, Hurry, you just want to play w/ Cho!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Harry*  
  
Firebolt: Shut up!  
  
H1smrtGrl: ack! I'm the only girl in here!  
  
Firebolt: you just NOW noticed?  
  
GoldenWronski: hi Her-My-In-My-Knee  
  
ChudleyCannons4: that's a new one  
  
H1smrtGrl: HERMIONE!!! Get it right! When I marry, I SWEAR I'll change my stupid name!  
  
Firebolt: who's in your knee, Krum?  
  
GoldenWronski: the blueSmurfs  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Herm, if anything EVR enters you..  
  
Firebolt: It will be Ron! Bet 10 galleons!  
  
GoldenWronski: Blue smurfs.  
  
H1smrtGrl: GROSS!!! You guys are too disgusting, I need another girl in here! So I'm going to invite one!  
  
GoldenWronski: what for? Are you guy-o-phobic?  
  
H1smrtGrl: guys just lack sentimentals and have too much testosterone  
  
GoldenWronski: so we just have scent & and are mentals?  
  
H1smrtGrl: yep  
  
ChudleyCannons4: HEY! All guys, Xcept me, right?  
  
H1smrtGrl: you're special  
  
Firebolt: HEY! I take showers!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: YOU TAKE SHOWERS?!? That's disgusting!  
  
H1smrtGrl: Ron, You don't shower?!?!? That's nasty!  
  
GoldenWronski: hm. nasty..  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I'm only joking!  
  
Firebolt: Krum is mental though  
  
GoldenWronski: no, I'm just bored. plus I like scarring ppl. like the author does  
  
Firebolt: huh? What author?  
  
GoldenWronski: nothing  
  
^_~V  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Harry, you need to ask out Cho!  
  
H1smrtGrl: where did that topic come from?  
  
GoldenWronski: His head  
  
ChudleyCannons4: just a random comment  
  
Firebolt: but what if she says no?  
  
GoldenWronski: if she says no, that will be like rain falling up  
  
H1smrtGrl: She won't say no!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: Who can resist your charms?  
  
Firebolt: she's NOT rita Skeeter!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: which is a good thing  
  
H1smrtGrl: what about that bad witch?  
  
GoldenWronski: bad witch= b-ad w-itch= bitch  
  
ChudleyCannons4: nothing  
  
Firebolt: Nothing!  
  
GoldenWronski: Nothing??  
  
H1smrtGrl: riiiiiiiight And NO CUSSING!  
  
GoldenWronski: sry, but all I said was "bad witch." Like Firetruck starts with an F and ends in a UCK  
  
H1smrtGrl: NO CUSSING!  
  
Firebolt: what if Cho's still upset about Cedric Diggory?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: just ask her!  
  
GoldenWronski: ASK HER  
  
ChudleyCannons4: ASK HER!!!  
  
H1smrtGrl: if you feel comfortable with it, ask her  
  
GoldenWronski: ASK HER. chants RULE!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: ASK HER!!!  
  
*Azntropicgirl has entered the room*  
  
AznTropicGirl: Hey everyone!  
  
*pause  
  
GoldenWronski: hi! Who are you?  
  
AznTropicGirl: "Chibi" (aka: Cho Chang) ^_~  
  
*more pause  
  
AznTropicGirl: Hey Herm, since you invited me, who else is in here?  
  
H1smrtGrl: well, you know me!  
  
AznTropicGirl: Hey herm!  
  
GoldenWronski: Viktor  
  
AznTropicGirl: Hey Viktor! Do you go to Hog's wart?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: I'm Ron  
  
GoldenWronski: no, I go to Durmstrang  
  
AznTropicGirl: ron weasly? I thought so from your sn. Chudley Cannons are going downhill  
  
ChudleyCannons4: yep, me, and the CCs will make a comeback  
  
AznTropicGirl: Viktor? Not THE VK Quidditch player?!?!?  
  
GoldenWronski: yep!  
  
AznTropicGirl: OMG!!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!  
  
GoldenWronski: thank you!  
  
AznTropicGirl: You're such a great player!  
  
ChudleyCannons4: player is the right word.  
  
AznTropicGirl: Not THAT type of player! Quidditch player!  
  
GoldenWronski: do you play Quidditch?  
  
AznTropicGirl: yeah ^_^  
  
H1smrtGrl: She's a seeker. There's another person in here that I forgot to mention  
  
AznTropicGirl: Who?  
  
GoldenWronski: Cho, you're a seeker? Who do you play for?  
  
AznTropicGirl: Ravenclaw  
  
H1smrtGrl: Harry's in here  
  
AznTropicGirl: Harry Potter?!?!?!?  
  
ChudleyCannons4: the one and only!  
  
GoldenWronski: wow, Cho, you must be a good player  
  
AznTropicGirl: thank you. where is Harry?!?!  
  
H1smrtGrl: He's here. somewhere.  
  
ChudleyCannons4: maybe he's having come-putter probs and it isn't working  
  
*Meanwhile, GoldenWronski privately IMs AznTropicGirl.*  
  
GoldenWronski: Hey!  
  
AznTropicGirl: Hi! ^_^  
  
GoldenWronski: How are you?  
  
AznTropicGirl: good  
  
GoldenWronski: do you remember me?  
  
AznTropicGirl: Of course! I watched the Tiwizard cup last year! AND the Quidditch World Cup!  
  
GoldenWronski: well, how's evrything?  
  
AznTropicGirl: allright  
  
GoldenWronski: Well, I remember that you were Cedric's date, and is evrything okay?  
  
AznTropicGirl: it's all right. I miss him /_\  
  
GoldenWronski: yeah. He was a great guy.  
  
AznTropicGirl: I'm going to write about him in a fanfic where I space travel with Trunks to collect the Dragonballs and wish CD back to life!  
  
GoldenWronski: You mean Dragonball Z?!?!?  
  
AznTropicGirl: Trunx is my fav character! When you collect all 7 Dragonballs, you are granted any wish you want. Including wishing ppl back from the dead  
  
GoldenWronski: DBZ RULES!!!!  
  
AznTropicGirl: You're a fan too?!?!?  
  
GoldenWronski: Hell yeah!!!  
  
AznTropicGirl: ^_^ Yippee!  
  
GoldenWronski: do you like Cowboy Bebop!?!?  
  
AznTropicGirl: YES!!! Go Ed!  
  
GoldenWronski: WOW! You're awesome!  
  
AznTropicGirl: of course I am ^_~  
  
GoldenWronski: please don't wink at me  
  
AznTropicGirl: why? ^_~  
  
GoldenWronski: well, this puts me in a problem  
  
AznTropicGirl: Huh? If I wink? ^_~  
  
GoldenWronski: YES!  
  
AznTropicGirl: How!?! ^_~  
  
GoldenWronski: It makes it seem that you are flirting with me  
  
AznTropicGirl: and that is bad becuz.?  
  
GoldenWronski: well, I IMed you to talk to you about something, not flirt with you  
  
AznTropicGirl: okay. sry.  
  
GoldenWronski: I know someone that likes likes likes you  
  
AznTropicGirl: Likes to the 3rd power?  
  
GoldenWronski: yes  
  
AznTropicGirl: really? Who?  
  
GoldenWronski: the person the chat room that is too shy to admit it, and so isn't saying anything.  
  
AznTropicGirl: Harry Potter?  
  
GoldenWronski: yep  
  
AznTropicGirl: well, I sorta already knew.  
  
GoldenWronski: huh? AznTropicGirl: well, he asked me to the Yule Ball, but I was already going w/ Cedric.  
  
GoldenWronski: really?  
  
AznTropicGirl: yeah.  
  
GoldenWronski: well, what do you think of him?  
  
AznTropicGirl: He's sweet and courageous  
  
GoldenWronski: and he's a Seeker  
  
AznTropicGirl: he's younger than me, but he's still taller ^_^ like everyone else  
  
GoldenWronski: he's being considerate by not asking you out because of Cedric.  
  
AznTropicGirl: Awwwww. *heart melts*  
  
GoldenWronski: but if he asked you out, would you say yes?  
  
AznTropicGirl: Well. evr since the end of last school year, I've wanted to talk to him about Cedric.  
  
GoldenWronski: ok, but would you go out w/ him?  
  
AznTropicGirl: yes  
  
GoldenWronski: okay. That's all I wanted to talk about. Let's go back to the chat room  
  
AznTropicGirl: allright, bye  
  
GoldenWronski: bye  
  
*Right after that, GoldenWronski privately IMs Firebolt *  
  
GoldenWronski: hey hairy!  
  
Firebolt: hey! And it's HARRY  
  
GoldenWronski: sry. And I got REALLY good news for you!  
  
Firebolt: huh?  
  
GoldenWronski: I'm going to copy & paste a convo I just had with Cho  
  
Firebolt: okay. meaning?  
  
GoldenWronski: you'll see XACTLY what Cho & I talked about  
  
GoldenWronski:  
  
"GoldenWronski: I know someone that likes likes likes you  
  
AznTropicGirl: Likes to the 3rd power?  
  
GoldenWronski: yes  
  
AznTropicGirl: really? Who?  
  
GoldenWronski: the person the chat room that is too shy to admit it,  
and so isn't  
saying anything.  
  
AznTropicGirl: Harry Potter?  
  
GoldenWronski: yep  
  
AznTropicGirl: well, I sorta already knew.  
  
GoldenWronski: huh?  
  
AznTropicGirl: well, he asked me to the Yule Ball, but I was already  
going w/ Cedric.  
  
GoldenWronski: really?  
  
AznTropicGirl: yeah.  
  
GoldenWronski: well, what do you think of him?  
  
AznTropicGirl: He's sweet and courageous  
  
GoldenWronski: and he's a Seeker  
  
AznTropicGirl: he's younger than me, but he's still taller ^_^ like everyone else  
  
GoldenWronski: he's being considerate by not asking you out because of Cedric.  
  
AznTropicGirl: Awwwww. *heart melts*  
  
GoldenWronski: but if he asked you out, would you say yes?  
  
AznTropicGirl: Well. evr since the end of last school year, I've  
wanted to talk to him about Cedric.  
  
GoldenWronski: ok, but would you go out w/ him?  
  
AznTropicGirl: yes"  
  
Firebolt: hold on, lemme scroll up to read it.  
  
*long pause...*  
  
GoldenWronski: did you finish reading it?  
  
Firebolt: You told her I like her?!?  
  
GoldenWronski: yep  
  
Firebolt: she thinks I'm sweet. and she would say yes.?  
  
GoldenWronski: yep. So you should ask her out  
  
Firebolt: I can't believe this. I feel like I've been stunned.  
  
GoldenWronski: allright, but IM her!  
  
Firebolt: I think I will  
  
GoldenWronski: she likes anime, if that's helpful, and you 2 will have something to talk about together  
  
Firebolt: anime?  
  
GoldenWronski: japanese animation  
  
Firebolt: like Poke a man?  
  
GoldenWronski: It's Pokemon (w/ an accent on the E), and No, the more sophisticated stuff, like Bebop.  
  
Firebolt: I'm confused  
  
GoldenWronski: you're confoosed @_@ so nvrmind  
  
Firebolt: okay  
  
GoldenWronski: just go talk to her  
  
Firebolt: allright, bye, and Thanks A Lot!  
  
GoldenWronski: np!  
  
Firebolt: np?  
  
GoldenWronski: No Problem  
  
Firebolt: O, okay  
  
GoldenWronski: bye, and good luck  
  
Firebolt: bye!  
  
*Firebolt* has left the room  
  
Whew!!! That took me 4EVR to write!!! Sry bout that. Well, as you can tell, nxt time, Harry, Herm & Ron are going to be at Ron's house and I have fun things planned for that. ^_^ And since this isn't really following the 5th book cuz I had most of this chapter written by the time I read the 5th book. Which has disappointed me in the aspect of Harry & Cho. But now Ginny & Neville are becoming an obvious couple. Mwahaha!!! Take THAT Ax!!! Anyways, Harry is going to IM Cho next time too.  
  
REVIEW unless you want a curse put on you that makes you see little blue smurfs. speaking of which, how can there be so many smurfs when there's only 1 Smurfette? Where does that leave the old "Papa Smurf?" Think about it. Just don't over-use your imagination. ^_~V 


End file.
